Systems and methods for screening and identifying liquid filled containers are known in the art and include systems and methods for detecting and distinguishing hazardous materials. For example, U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/892,138, filed on Oct. 17, 2013, now U.S. application Ser. No. 14/517,686 filed on Oct. 17, 2014, and assigned to Battelle Memorial Institute, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a container screening system and method for detecting and distinguishing hazardous materials at airports using both radio frequency (RF) and ultrasonic (US) systems.
The ever increasing use of automation and technology in manufacturing requires use of automated quality control and assurance systems to prevent manufacturing defects and human error. Chemical and pharmaceutical manufacturing account for a large portion of worldwide manufacturing. The present application appreciates that identification of chemical and pharmaceutical solutions and compositions may be a challenging endeavor.